spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Krusty Krisis (ADWSS Episode Transcript)
A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants Season One Episode 1B Episode Transcript *(It is an Average day at the Krusty Krab and SpongeBob is selecting a order and is about to make a Krabby Patty) *'SpongeBob: '''Time to get to work. *(SpongeBob makes the patty then takes it over to the counter to make the rest of it) *'Squidward: Hurry up with that order SpongeBob!. The customers are turning into dust! (Shows a guy coming with a Dustpan and Brush who cleans one of the customers who turned into dust). *'''SpongeBob: Ok Squidward. (He finished it and passes it on to Squidward) *'Squidward:' Well you took your time!. (He hands Patty to customer). Please.Eat it, Swallow it and then Throw up the best you can. *(Meanwhile Mr Krabs is in his office counting his profits) *'Mr Krabs:' Hmmm.. (He Pulls recipt off and gasps). 50 SHORT!!??. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!. *(SpongeBob hears Mr Krabs moan and rushes in). *'SpongeBob:' What Happened Mr Krabs!?. *'Mr Krabs: '''Where.... 50 DOLLARS SHORT!!? (*Cries*). This is the first time that this has ever happened!!. Bring Squidward in this is a emergancy. *'SpongeBob:' Will do Mr K. (He goes to get Squidward). *'Squidward:' (Entering) If it is less important than my Nap then please make sure you do not count me in. *'Mr Krabs:' Boys i called you in to disscuss a issue that has been going on just recently. I been calculating my profits and we are 50 dollars short. Starting from now there will be some new changes from the menue prices to the Paychecks so don't have a go at me Squidward if they're is 1 dollar less in there. *(Squidward grunts. SpongeBob nods in agreement and walks off). *'Squidward: At least im not like Patrick who puts his money in the freezer for Cold Hard Cash. *(He Leaves too). *'''Mr Krabs: Aye i hope this works. *(later) *(SpongeBob and Squidward are coming out of the Krusty Krab. they both entrer their houses) *(SpongeBob puts his hat away and makes Gary dinner. later when SpongeBob is watching T.V *'SpongeBob:' Well Gary i don't know what will happen tommorrow. I'd better hope this idea does work'.' *'Gary: '''Meow. Meow, *'SpongeBob:' I know Gary but my life depends on that Job *'Gary:' Meow. Meow. *'SpongeBob:' What!?. Since when does my life depend more on your food!. Hmph!. I use it for more important things. Now if you escuse me i have to attrended my mattress. *(He Heads to his bed and goes to sleep). *(The Next Day) *'SpongeBob:' Good morning Bikini Bottom *(He gets changed, has breakfast and goes to work). *'SpongeBob:' Morning Squidward. *'Squidward:' *Sigh* *(They head to work to see customers leaving the Krusty Krab in anger) *'Mr Krabs:' WAIT!!!. WAIT!!!!. NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!. (He spots SpongeBob and Squidward) It's about time you got here boys me customers are vanashing right in front of me. *'Squidward:' (Quoting Mr Krabs)"Starting from now their will be some new changes from the menue prices to the Paychecks so don't have a go at me Squidward if their is One Dollar Less in their". I don't suppose you remeber that then?. *'Mr Krabs: Of course i remember but it was for the benifit of the doubt. *'Squidward: '''Oh really well it failed alright *'Mr Krabs: 'Ok then Squidward you can bring me customers back then. *'Squidward: Oooh... I can't im busy. *'Mr Krabs:' (Angry) Doing what!?. *'Squidward:' Absolutley Nothing. (Laughing!) *'Mr Krabs: ' (Sarecastically) Oh Squidward you're such a Comedian arn't you!?. Since you like to be the Class Clown so much then you have to bring the customers back unless you want to talk with the Sweeping Brush. OR in me office.(Notices Squidward has suddenly vanished). Oh..Well it's just you and me SpongeBob. *'SpongeBob: '''Mr Krabs you can count on me. I will sort this out no problem...Ummm what is the problem. *'Mr Krabs:' I need your help brining my customers back and hopefully ASAP. Can ye do that for me please?. (He heads back inside the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob heads to Bikini Bottom). Wait a minute....Maybe......Ill go check, (He grabs a pair of binoculars and looks through the window to the Chum Bucket). I should of known. (He heads through to the Chum Bucket and opens the door and sees customers eating iside). (He gasps) Customers......eating..in..the..Chum Bucket!!!!!!!. PLANKTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. *' Plankton:' What seems to be the trouble Krabs. Don't you know it's past your bedtime? (Laughs) *'Mr Krabs:' Save the jokes for when you really need them. What i want to know is why on earth you have... My Customers..Eating at your restaurant!!?. *'Plankton:' Because a certain someone decided it would be perfect to charge $6 for a Krabby Patty instead of $3. *'Mr Krabs:' Why does evreyone go on about this!!!!. I was just loosing money!. *(He walks forward 2 steps). *'Mr Krabs:' (Angry) Im gonna give you 3 seconds to give me back me Customers *'Plankton:' Right - O *'Mr Krabs:' (Angry) Otherwise i will have to use Force!. *'Plankton:' Right - O *'Mr Krabs:' (Angry) Plus stop stealing my money! *'Plankton: Right - O *'''Mr Krabs: And Stop saying "Right - O"!! *'Plankton:' You're on my RIght Toe!!. *'Mr Krabs:' Opps Sorry. (He steps back) *'Plankton:' Look i never got involed with this. They just went from the Krusty Krab to here. I have nothing to do with this except serving the food. and taking thier money. *'Mr Krabs:' Well i'd like to see you cry at my Sucsess in taking back my Customers. HAHA! (He Leaves) *(Meanwhile SpongeBob is in Bikini Bottom passing out flyers that Advertise the Krusty Krab. Unfortunately it's not doing so good). *'SpongeBob:' Krusty Krab!. Eat at the Krusty Krab. The home of the Juicy, Succulent, Tender and meaty Krabby Patty. *'Nat Peterson:' (Walking Past) Krusty Krab?. That place is a bit overated and too expenseive. Go to the Chum Bucket, It's much better although the food is a bit funny tasting and sometimes can make you sick but it is worth paying $2.50 for it!. And plus i got a free hat for it. *'SpongeBob: *'Sigh* Im horrible at advertising. Eat at the Krusty Krab. Home of the Krabby Patty!. *'Frank:' (Walking Past) I heard that they ripped the customers off with high prices. I went in thier to see for myself and i was right. don't go their kid they are not the kind of restaurant you should go to. Go to the Chum Bucket because they have better prices but also horrible food but that don't bother me. *'SpongeBob:' Hang on...... Chum Bucket?. (A Lightbulb pops on his head). Can i have the energy saving one please?. (Switches from regular to Energy Saving). I get it. Plankton must of stole the money from the Register causing profits to fall - 50 and then Mr Krabs had this idea. I knew it. He plan this whole operation!; (He heads back to the Krusty Krab). *(Meanwhile) *'Mr Krabs: ' (Looking at the Chum Bucket with binoculars). I know he is hiding something but he doesn't want to show it!. (He finds what he is looking for). Hmm he seems to have a lot of money. (He walks to the Chum Bucket again). *(Mr Krabs enters the Chum Bucket.) *'Mr Krabs:' Hey Plankton!. *'Plankton:' Hey Krabs. Long time no see even though we met 5 minutes ago. What is it now?. *'Mr Krabs:' How come you have all that money over thier?. (Pointing to the money). *'Plankton:' From the money the customers gave me. *'Mr Krabs:' You only have 10 customers and you charge $2.50 for your Chum Burgers plus extras so that's about...Uhhh...$8. which is a total of...(He works it out in his head). $80. *'Plankton:' Yes. Umm your point is really pointless here and is not related to the Subject. *'Mr Krabs:' Arrg! I Just did some math their! *'Plankton:' I don't mean School Subjects! * * Mr Krabs: 'Look what im trying to say is that you have about $125 in that pile and not $80 so something is up. *'Plankton: (Interrupting). Or you're just dumb. *(While Mr Krabs and Plankton are talking customers are leaving) *'Fred:' The Food is....UGH!!!....Horrible i need to......(He faints) *(All the customers get ill and collaspe to the ground. Hospital worksers come and take them away. 2 police officers enter and intterput Mr Krabs and Planktons conversation.). *'Officer John: '''Mr Sheldon J Plankton i am placing you under arrest for harminng inoccent Citizens lifes. Your restaurant will be closed down and all of the money shall be given away to evreyone. If you do not comply then you shall be placed in prison for 10 years. Understood. (Plankton nods in agreement). (He takes him away in Handcuffs). You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be tryed in the courtroom. *(SpongeBob barges in the Chum Bucket) *'SpongeBob:' (Eagerly) Mr Krabs. I have figured how to get rid of Planktons Scheme. We use this.. *'Mr Krabs: Woah calm down boy!. Evreything is sorted out. Didn;t you see The Police come in just then?. *'''SpongeBob: No *'Mr Krabs: '''Oh well. (He realises something). Oh no i got to get rid of the Prices on the mene and get me money back. *'SpongeBob:' Leave it to the Professionals!. *'Mr Krabs:' How can a Krusty Krab employee become a Professional?. Only i call you a Professional! *(SpongeBob changes prices back to the Original and fixes things the way it should be). *(Later) *'Mr Krabs:' Well boy you did great with turning things back to normal. Thanks for all ye help. Sorry i made you stand outside all day. *'SpongeBob: It's Ok Mr Krabs. I forgive you, *'''Squidward: So Mr Krabs. Are you gonna have any more Loose Change?. (Laughs) *(Crickets Chriping) *'Squidward:' Oh COME ON!. That was Hilarious!!. Why didn't you Laugh!? *'Mr Krabs:' Because no one likes to listen to a Clown. *'Squidward:' I Resent That!. *(Screen Fades to Black). *(The Episode Ends and the Credits Roll) Rate This Episode!. Put your name and your Score out of 10 on here to rate, You must tell why you like it or dislike it. 1. BagelBoxd-This episode has problems. First of all the grammar is horrific, much worse than most of ADWSS. Also it wasn't too funny. Some of the jokes were better than There's No Place Like Home but unfortunately there's not too many of those jokes. Despite all this, it does have the perfect episode length (not too long, not too short) but the grammar really brings it down. It's so bad I had to bring down a whole point. If you can get past the awful grammar, it's a pretty good episode, could've used a few more jokes but it works. Overall 7.5/10. It could have gotten higher if it fixed said problems. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants